The invention is related to a metal spinning machine carriage and the process for the operation of metal spinning machines.
The invention concerns the construction of carriages of metal spinning machines essentially CNC (Computer Numeric Controlled) controlled, such that certain modes of operation are made possible which simplify the work of the machine operator or relieve him from routine operation.
In this connection, initial reference should be made to the "Teach-in-Process", also known as "Play-back-Process".
If a new program is run for the first time on a metal spinning machine, then the contour of the tool must be provided for in the program as an Emergency-Off-Line. In this regard the geometry of the tool and the forming wheel is inputted, or the tool must be carefully run off by hand. Subsequently, with the help of the program and as a safety check, the contour of the tool in conjunction with the measurement for the predetermined thickness of the workpiece is run off and the distance between the forming wheel and the tool is measured at a series of individual points. This mode of operation is very time consuming.
Likewise, the same applies, if a program which has been run on a metal spinning machine with a particular tool before, is to be run anew. For safety purposes a check must first be made whether or not, during any phase of the program, the forming wheel impacts against the tool.
When working with sensitive materials the range of permissible pressure is often very narrow, so that on the one hand a lower force limit must be established such that the workpiece can be pressed against the tool, and on the other hand there is an upper limit which cannot be transgressed without damaging the upper surface of the forming wheel.
A path control of the carriage taking into consideration the maximum and minimum force involves a considerable amount of time and energy.